


Крещение

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Gen, Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый бой Найны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крещение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012  
> Найна Пискрафт - дочь Миллиардо и Ноин в ранобэ "Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop". Дуо-второй - сын Дуо и Хильды. Место действия - приют, основанный отцом Максвеллом, на Марсе, где Миллиардо Пискрафт прячет дочь от своих врагов.

Чуткий сон с детства был одной из проблем Найны. Окна в её спальне всегда занавешивали тяжёлыми шторами, мимо дверей вся семья ходила на цыпочках, а сама Найна накрывалась подушкой с головой, но это мало помогало. Дома, в столице, не помогало, а приют матушки Хильды располагался в тихом месте, и обычно Найну будило только пение птиц по утрам. Но не в эту ночь.  
Найна проснулась резко, вынырнула из сна и даже села на кровати от неожиданности. Первые несколько мгновений она пыталась сообразить, что же произошло, ведь ей не снился кошмар или другой слишком яркий сон. А потом поняла. Под её окном звучали незнакомые голоса.  
Незнакомые голоса в такой глуши – это почти всегда опасность. Найна потянулась под подушку и нащупала рукоять пистолета. Стрелять она умела неплохо. Правда, ещё ни разу не стреляла по живым мишеням.  
Что-то глухо прошуршало под окном, ударилось о доску подоконника. Найна сцепила зубы, чтоб не стучали, и медленно сползла с кровати на пол. Она крепко держала пистолет в руках. Кто бы там не влезал сейчас к ней в окно, легко он её не возьмёт.  
Удивительно, но спасительная мысль – убраться из комнаты поскорее – не пришла к ней в голову. Диким зверьком она забилась в угол, вцепилась в оружие и ждала.  
Когда окно распахнулось, Найна тщательно прицелилась. Руки дрожали, и она упёрла локоть в колено, для устойчивости. В проёме появилась голова в чёрной маске-чулке. Палец Найны оцепенел на спусковом крючке.  
Она честно пыталась сказать себе, что надо нажать, надо выстрелить – сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно, пока такая удобная позиция. Но не смогла.  
А пришелец влез в окно целиком и спрыгнул на пол, озираясь. Ещё и махнул кому-то внизу – значит, с ужасом поняла Найна, он был не один. Кто-то забирался следом. Ещё один враг.  
Забравшийся первым обернулся, увидел Найну в углу и широко развёл руки, словно пытался её обнять.  
– Леди, – сказал он приторно-слащавым, модулированным голосом. – Отложите пистолет, будьте паинькой и пойдёмте с нами.   
На боку у врага в кобуре тоже виднелся пистолет, но он пока не спешил его доставать. Наверное, был уверен, что справится с девчонкой и так.  
– Леди, – снова повторил он. – Пойдёмте. Мы не причиним вам вреда. Нас послал ваш дядя.  
– Мой дядя мёртв, – хмыкнула Найна и всё-таки сумела нажать на курок. Как раз в этот момент злодей бросился к ней. Выстрел пистолета ярким лучом прорезал комнату, запахло палёной пластиковой бронёй и горелым мясом. Найна попала всего лишь в плечо, хотя целилась в голову. Враг зашипел и остановился, чтоб уже через мгновение опять напасть.  
Не помня себя от страха, Найна вскочила и побежала прочь, пальцы нападающего попытались ухватиться за её косу, но она увернулась в последний момент. Швырнула в него попавшимся под руки стулом, не глядя. Враг отскочил, и стул, пролетев мимо, гулко ударился о стенку.  
– Тш, дура! – сказал нападающий. – Весь приют разбудишь.  
В окно уже почти влез второй, и он держал в руках сетку. «И правда, как зверя ловят», – подумала Найна. Спасительный выход был почти рядом, но она боялась повернуться к врагам спиной.  
Она прицелилась и выстрелила ещё. Второй раз у неё получилось гораздо лучше – быстрее, но она всё равно не попала в лоб, как хотела. Выстрел пришёлся вскользь, по рёбрам. Нападающий не издал ни звука, продолжая двигаться к ней. И тогда Найна зажмурилась, опять выстрелила и только потом открыла глаза.  
Нападавший закачался из стороны в сторону. Губы, видные в прорези маски, удивлённо округлились, словно он пытался что-то сказать. В лоб Найна опять не попала, зато попала ровнёхонько в гортань, в единственную не прикрытую точку над воротником.   
Палёным завоняло сильнее, нападавший закашлялся, всё ещё продолжая удерживаться на ногах. Он кашлял и кашлял, сотрясаясь всем телом. Найна вжималась в стену, окаменев от страха.  
А потом он упал на неё сверху. Тёплая кровь хлынула из пробитой артерии и попала ей на лицо, в нос и на губы, она еле глаза успела прикрыть, а то брызги попали бы и на них. Омерзительные тёплые брызги чужой крови.   
Найна принялась сталкивать с себя тяжёлую тушу, но враг ухватился коченеющими пальцами за её плечо и стащить его с себя никак не удавалось. Девочка взвыла в голос, от ужаса и начала выдираться активнее, на четвереньках выползая из-под придавившего её тела.  
А когда выползла – попала в сеть, расставленную вторым.   
– Вот так, – сказал тот. – И не дёргайтесь, леди, вы и так нам дорого обошлись.   
Найна не выдержала и заорала. Хотя знала, что в приюте только женщины и дети, и никто, совсем никто не пришёл бы к ней на помощь.  
Но помощь пришла. И тоже, как потом оказалось, сквозь окно. Просто нападающий, который был занят тем, что запелёнывал добычу, не обратил внимания на влезшего в комнату мальчишку, одногодку Найны. А у Дуо от страха за подругу совсем помутилось в голове, он бросился вперёд, вытащил оставленный отцом нож из-за пояса и ткнул нападающего под левую лопатку.  
Враг округлил глаза и выпустил Найну из рук. Обернулся к Дуо, лицо под маской перекосило от гнева и ненависти, и тогда Найна подопнула к Дуо ногой выроненный пистолет. Он схватил его, приставил прямо к глазнице нападающего и выстрелил. Лучом из головы врага выбило кусок кости и невнятной красно-серой массы, которая чавкнула об стену напротив и медленно поползла вниз. Найну замутило, и она зажала себе рот грязной, перепачканной в чужой крови, рукой. Хотя рот был не чище.  
Труп нападавшего упал на колени, а затем медленно осел на пол.  
Дуо бросился выпутывать Найну из сетей.  
– Как ты? Как ты? – тараторил он. – Я их услышал и прошёл по карнизу… Ты цела? Ты в порядке? Ты хоть кивни!  
Найна посмотрела на него шальным взглядом и кивнула. Дуо неуверенно улыбнулся. Ему, в отличие от неё, уже приходилось убивать, и он знал, как оно бывает в первый раз.

Двери распахнулась, и в комнату влетели взрослые – свои взрослые. Миллиардо Пискрафт, отец Максвелл и матушка Хильди. Мужчины выглядели изрядно запылёнными, кажется, они гнали кары по пыльным марсианским дорогам всю ночь.  
Найна выпрямилась, выбралась из кольца рук Дуо и подошла к отцу. Постояла немного рядом, словно не веря, что это он, что всё закончилось, а потом – когда он раскрыл объятия и прижал её к себе – рухнула на него, вжалась носом в кожу плаща и заревела, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что на неё смотрят.  
– Папочка, – шептала она сквозь слёзы. – Папочка, миленький, я его убила…  
– Я знаю, солнышко, – Миллиардо прижимал её к себе и легко баюкал на руках. – Боевое крещение в нашей семье всегда проходит нелегко.  
Максвелл и Хильди незаметно вывели Дуо из комнаты, чтоб оставить их одних. Найна ревела и ревела, и ей почему-то становилось легче.


End file.
